Simplify the following expression: ${-q-8(-3q+2)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-8}$ into the parentheses: $ -q {-8(}\gray{-3q+2}{)} $ $ -q + {24q-16} $ Combine the $q$ terms: $ {-q + 24q} - 16$ $ {23q} - 16$ The simplified expression is $23q-16$